This invention pertains to powered devices to remove the wheel and rims from tires which are mounted on those wheels or rims. It is particularly useful when the wheel is to be wasted or used as scrap metal and the tire is to be salvaged as used rubber.
In every salvage yard, particularly the larger yards, tires mounted on wheels are presented for salvage. Often times those wheels are not identified as usable on any particular make or model of automobile or other vehicle on which the wheel might be used. Also, the wheel may be already damaged so as to be unusable. In either case, it is obvious that the wheel is best salvaged by use as scrap metal, and the tire, individually is so badly used as to be simply scrap rubber. In such cases the separation of wheel and tire becomes a problem only of the speed at which they can be separated without regard for further usefulness.
Present methods of separating the two either are largely confined to crushing the wheel on a platform to which the wheel is lifted and laid flat. The method is effective although slow and labor intensive.
By the present invention, applicant provides a much less laborious device which operates considerably faster and accomplishes fully the removal of the rim from the tire so that the material in each is available for re-use.